Last Kiss
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Riven and Musa go out on a date, there's a car crash. Oneshot Song fic


**Last Kiss**

**A one shot song fic by Chibi Horsewoman **

**Summary:** **I got this idea at work today even though I haven't heard the song in years. Musa and Riven are out on a date- there's a car crash…. I can't go on or you won't read the rest and I'll have written for nothing. The lyrics are in plain italics**

**Disclaimer:** **Standard Disclaimer** **and yes I know everything in Magix is hovercraft, but deal with me.**

Riven was sitting on his hospital bed bandaged up and staring at a picture of him and Musa at a dance. They were both smiling-a rarity for Riven- Musa is wearing a glittering red floor length gown and Riven had on a black tux with a red tie. He can even remember the last song they danced to- Broken by Seether. Musa had insisted they try to sing it as a duet. It was a disastrous moment, but also a favorite memory that he would treasure for the rest of his life. Their relationship had been so short that he owed it to the both of them to try and remember happier times.

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world. _

**_Flashback_ **

Musa and the other Winx girls were laying around their dorm on a rainy Friday night bored when the phone rang. Stella thinking that it was Brandon calling her for a date dove for it first. "Hands off girls!" The princess of Solaria cried before picking up the receiver. "Hello?" Her face dropped. "Oh hi, Riven. Yes, she's here, but I thought you hated everything." Stella handed the phone to Musa, "It's for you, it's Mr. Positive."

"Ha funny Stella." Musa replied grabbing the receiver from her blonde friend. "Yo?"

"Musa? Is it really you?" a sullen voice inquired.

"No, it's a figment of your imagination Riven. Of course it's me!"

"Hey baby, how's it going?" Riven sounded a bit uncomfortable using the endearment, but he knew how it pleased Musa so he used it.

"Much better since you called. I've been bored out of my mind." There was some laughter in the background at the musical fairy's melodramatics.

"Sounds boring, would you like to go out for a while?"

Musa pretended to think over Stella's dumb rule about making it seem like you weren't available. Well, she had already blown that by confiding that she was bored so Musa decided to say yes despite the uneasy feeling in her stomach. "Yeah I'd love to go out for a while. But what about the rain? Hoverbikes don't come with tops."

"No problem Muse, I just found out that my late father left a car to me, it got here yesterday,"

"Sweet, just let me get changed. See you in a bit, Love ya!"

"Love ya too Muse." There was a noise that sounded suspiciously like four other specialists laughing in the background then the dial tone.

"So Musa, what are you going to wear for this impromptu date?" Layla asked trying not to giggle.

"I dunno, probably just shorts and a t-shirt."

"But you _told_ Riven you needed to get ready! You should get ready." Stella protested.

"But I don't feel so good."

"Then why did you tell him you'd go then?" Bloom asked in a worried tone.

"Because I didn't feel sick then."

"You just have pre-date jitters." Stella reassured the black haired girl, "Let me dress you up and you'll feel fine. This is no different than when you two went to prom together."

Musa sighed looking at a framed photo of her and Riven at last month's Junior prom. Stella and Layla had pressured her into buying the glittering red floor langth gown with the plunging neckline. Flora had even used one of her plant spells to hold Musa down so they could do her hair. The icing on the cake was when Riven arrived dressed in a black tux with a red tie that matched her dress perfectly holding a corsage of red tinged white roses.

Stella had just barely tying up the back of Musa's pink floral shirt when there was a polite knock on the door. Bloom answered it to the musical fairy's dismay.

"Hi Bloom, is Musa… there?" Riven's voice left him and once again he was amazed by Musa.

"So, where are we going?" Musa asked breaking into Riven's revelry.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet.

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, up straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead_

They got into Riven's new car and started up the engine. "It's such a nice night out." Riven quipped since the rain was still coming down. "Let's just drive aimlessly."

"Sure. It could be fun." Was Musa's reply, she had intertwined her fingers in Riven's and was leaning on his shoulder.

_I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard last_.

And so they did for a while then all hell broke loose. There was a car stopped right after a sharp curve in the road ahead, the driver was nowhere in site. Having only just spotted the disabled vehicle, Riven didn't have enough time to come to a collected halt and instead slammed on the brakes in a vain attempt to avoid a collision while turning the wheel violently.

The tires squealed in protest and did their best to maintain balance However the rain had made the roads slick and they were too worn to have a good tread to provide traction and the car slid into an embankment. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Riven yelled.

"Oh my God! What's happening!" Musa began to panic, there was no time for her to transform. Then her head connected with the dashboard with a sickening thud and everything went black

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

After the car finally stopped rolling Riven crawled out and sat on the ground trying to collect his thought not realizing that Musa was laying a few feet from his left. He sat in the driving rain dazed.

A passing couple happened to notice what happened and pulled over to try and get help. One woman called an ambulance and the police on her cell phone while the other tried to figure out what happened.

"There was something in the road and I swerved to avoid it." Riven mumbled holding his head where a cut was oozing.

"You're bleeding." Commented the woman who had gone to help Riven. "I'm Lil, my friend Dia is calling an ambulance. Can you tell me what happened?"

"My girlfriend! Musa. Is Musa alright?" Riven began to panic.

Lil just shook her head; she hadn't seen anyone else near the vehicle. "I can go look for her if you want."

"Thank you." Riven replied absently. He had lost a lot of blood already so he wasn't thinking straight, Lil handed Riven her jacket and walked sadly away she could see there was no use in trying to tell him the truth.

_When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm rollin' through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night_

The rain was unrelenting as Riven got up and wandered around trying to find Musa. The rain, blood and perhaps tears clouded his vision, but Riven was sure he could find Musa. He just felt that if he tried hard enough Musa would be alright. She'd probably be just as banged up as he was, but other than that the bubbly fairy would be just fine.

After what seemed like hours, but what probably only minutes, Riven found Musa laying a few feet from his left. He rushed over to her side in a panic.

"Sweetie is you alright?" Riven asked concerned.

Musa smiled weakly. She had been thrown from the vehicle in the middle of the first roll so was considerably more injured than Riven.

_I lifted her head; she looked at me and said  
"Hold me darling just a little while."  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss  
But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life that night._

Noticing that she was uncomfortable Riven took her in his arms and Musa laid her head on his shoulder. "Just hold me for a while." Musa pleaded weakly.

Riven complied hoping that maybe just being there would help her get better. At least that's what his heart kept telling him. His head however knew better. His head had been through a dozen life saving and fist aid classes and could tell that Musa just wasn't going to make it.

"Can you kiss me?" Musa whispered. Her breath was coming fast and labored.

"Of course." Riven did so feeling that maybe if he tried hard enough she'd be able to hold on. But he knew better after their lips parted and Musa breathed let loose one final breath.

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

**_Present._**

Riven sighed and looked out the window of his hospital room. His friends would be coming by soon with their girlfriends who sometimes threw him disdainful looks. Well, Stella threw him disdainful looks; Flora felt more pity than anything else for the redhead. Bloom just sighed and Layla didn't say much at all. Techna didn't even come because she didn't like hospitals much. The nurse's aide came by to take Riven's temperature and give him some antibiotics.

He thought about what Musa would have wanted him to do, move on with his life and be happy. Stop mourning her loss and find someone who would love him like she did. Riven smiled, he intended to try and do just that.

**_The End_**

**Okay, so that's the end. There may be a sequel to this one shot. Let me know if that sounds like a good idea, because I have some idea of how I want the sequel to go. I'd just like a bit of feed back from the readers. Thank you.**


End file.
